cirndasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Seven in One
The Seven in One are the gods of Cirndas. They were originally one perfect being, but broke into seven different aspects during The Fracturing. The energy released by The Fracturing formed Cirndas and by the grace of the Seven life was created. The seven aspects were Janareth, the Sacrificed, God of Time, Life and Death Pulcha, the Desired, Goddess of Beauty and Elegance, Patron of Elves Lothianus, the Wise and the Patient, God Wisdom and Logic, Patron of Shardminds Amara, the Mother and the Matron, Goddess of Love Lethna, the Fortunate, Goddess of Luck, Patron of Halflings Treadstarr, the Diligent and the Lucky, God of Work, Patron of Dwarves and Giants Lucien, the Great and the Mighty, God of Power and Ambition, Patron of Humans During the First Age, the Seven walked among the denizens of Cirndas, shepherding the wandering peoples and leading them down the path to prosperity. Each of the aspects guided the race that they connected to the most, becoming their patrons. It should be noted that Amara and Janareth did not choose any one race due to their domains being for all creatures of the world. Yet that peace and prosperity could not last, and after almost two thousand years it was broken. “For Lucien’s vast power could not sate his ambition for more, and he sought to increase his strength so that he might become greater than The Seven, and he brought his human disciples to war against the other races of Cirndus.” - Chapter 7, Verse 1 of the Book of Lucien Lucien became corrupted by his power, and he strove to increase it through a war which marked the beginning of the Second Age. He tempted the Senate of the First Cymorian Empire with eternal life and power, leading them to betray the other races in the holy city Septum Urbis. This bloody and tragic war he started lasted for seven years and seven days before it was ended by a human who once followed the teachings of Lucien. “At this same time, there was one human disciple who had been touched by Alessia, and his eyes were opened to the truth. Daros the Disciple raised his lips to the Seven in One, and they found him good and righteous, and Daros the Disciple became Daros the Risen.” - Chapter 1, Verses 1-2 of the Book of Daros Legends tell of the epic battle that took place between Daros the Risen and Lucien, but reports vary wildly. Some say that Daros was ten stories tall, others say he was made out of light, and still others claim he still appeared as a lowly human. The Good Book only states that Daros defeated Lucien in the decisive battle. “Daros the Risen rose above Lucien the Mighty, and smited the betrayer with his purity of mind and strength of will. Thus Lucien the Mighty became Lucien the Fallen and was broken from the Seven, for Daros had come to join the Seven in his place. And the disciples of Lucien were also cast down, and were distorted so their physical form might show their true nature.” Chapter 6, Verses 4-5 of the Book of Daros Thus the Seven was made whole again, and Daros, the Risen and the Mighty, God of Strength and Justice, Patron of Humans, replaced Lucien. Lucien’s disciples became the orcs and the goblins, cursed by their folly to a life of savagery. Lucien still holds a grip on much of the world, and he uses those vile creatures to do his dark bidding. But the Seven are forgiving, and we have been taught to have faith in their mercy and understanding. “It the nature of the creatures of Cirndus to sin as Lucien has, for we were all made in the image of The First Seven. Wondrous is the soul that has the strength to forgive the sinner and the virtue to help him rise as Daros has, for only within Daros can strength be noble.” - Chapter 9, Verse 11-12 of the Book of Daros After the First War, the gods have been distant from the mortal plane. They still provide answer the prayers of the faithful, but it is unknown when or if they will choose to walk among the mortals once more The Pantheon as we know it today is -